


Late Night Cravings

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Yankee Belle [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning conversations and late night cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date: 15-16 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: peanut butter  
> Summary: Early morning conversations and late night cravings.  
> Series: Yankee Belle  
> Spoilers: pre-series for both CSI & CSI: Miami  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," "CSI: Miami," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," "CSI: Miami," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'll be happy to get back into writing this couple. I've missed them…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine…

"What are you doing?"

Calleigh's horrified question makes me stop and look at her . Shrugging, I continue to stir and lift the spoon to check the liquidity of my sauce. She pads closerto peer over my shoulder into the sauce pan.

"Seriously, Sofia," she asks, "what are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast?"

"But-- But that's _peanut butter_ in that pan!"

I nod, staring at her in confusion. "Yeah, and once it's fully thinned out, I'll add the maple syrup, crumble in the bacon, and put it on the waffles."

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to make this last night in bed, Belle. We were talking about--"

"I did no such thing."

Sighing, I turn the heat down on the burner and shift the pan to the side before turning to face her. "I won't make it if you don't want it, but you specifically asked for it, Calleigh."

Her forehead wrinkles, lower lip worried between her teeth, as she stares at the pan and the stacks of waffles and bacon. "But it was just a dream I had about having my granny's favorite breakfast."

"You must have been talking in your sleep then," I reply and pull her into a loose embrace. Calleigh curls into my body, arms gripped around my chest. I tilt her chin up and press a light kiss to her lips. "What do you say we go out for breakfast? I'll just make peanut sauce later for Thai, and we can freeze the waffles."

"And the bacon?"

"Fridge for snacks later on."

Her face lights up in a broad smile as she shifts up on tiptoes to kiss me again. "Thank you, Yank. You're too good for me sometimes."


End file.
